The Wrath of Ansem (July 15, 2015)
Namine and her friends walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mickey was covering Namine's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Namine asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Mickey closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Mickey uncovered Namine's eyes. Namine gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Roxas. "Oh, guys! You are the best!" Namine exclaimed happily and gave them all a hug. Namine then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Namine then said "Why, Roxas, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Namine then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Ansem in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Namine exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Bumblebee was a few feet behind Ansem. The young Autobot had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Ansem said angrily. Namine bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Ansem demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Namine said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Namine, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ansem shouted. "He would have died!" Namine said. "One less human to worry about!" Ansem cried. "You can't treat me like a child!" Namine said heatedly. "Namine, think about what happened to your mother!" Ansem shouted. He began to sing: Ansem: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Namine protested. Ansem: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Namine shouted. Ansem: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near the world out there! "You don't even know him!" Namine shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Ansem roared. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Namine, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Namine gasped. Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Ansem looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his Keyblade and turned to Bumblebee. The young Autobot screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Ansem shouted. "Please, Master Ansem! Have mercy!" Bumblebee cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Namine shouted. Ansem then turned back to Namine. "Have you lost your senses completely, Namine? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Ansem shouted. "No, I haven't. It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Namine shouted. "So help me, Namine, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Ansem threatened. Namine's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ansem shouted angrily. Bumblebee yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Mickey added. "You old jerk!" Minnie shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel addded. "You have no heart at all, Ansem!" Zim sneered. Bumblebee looked nervous and Ansem was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Bumblebee and you seven are BANISHED from the Magical Realm until the end of your days!" Ansem shouted. Namine and her friends gasped. "No we didn't!" Ariel protested. "Exile?!?" Bumblebee whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" He sobbed hysterically. "And, Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Ansem shouted. Bumblebee whimpered and hid behind Namine's friends. "NO! We are staying here forever and you know it!" Minnie cried "That's not fair!" Namine shouted. Ansem resumed singing: Ansem: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Ansem's Keyblade glowed. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Namine's pleas, Ansem destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade! He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "ANSEM, NO!!!" Namine shouted. But It was too late. The statue was destroyed and Namine started to cry, saying, "You're not my dad anymore! You're a liar and a bully! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" And with that Namine slapped Ansem right across his face, pushed him and gave him a raspeberry. Namine started to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again.